fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy
Holy Holy is a killer element.It requires Occult(6630 diamonds),Light(650 diamonds)and Pure(1500 diamonds).It all costs 8780 diamonds.Other Killer elements include Fruit/Vegetable(unreleased) and Occult.Holy is known to be the most powerful of all Killer Elements.Although being as sluggish as Occult,Holy delivers the greatest of all punches.Although some dont do damage,there's a certain spell that does its duty. Statistics Damage : Higher than Extreme Defense : Very High Speed : Sluggish Spells Holy Grace The Virgin Mary blesses the user with the power to blind,stun and burn players with any spell of their choice. -->Virgin Mary appears in front of the caster.She will glow white,a symbol of pure blindness.She will then glow green,and lastly,glows red,which signifies burn.The caster will then be able to use spells with blinding,stunning and burning power.This also includes Water and Ice.Although damage remains the same,the effects are quite devastating.This is a transformation spell with 50 second cooldown.The effects last for 40 seconds. *Consumes 530 mana and costs 800 shards *'Note : '''Ever encounter a graced player(term for players who have the power of blind,stun and burn),should you go attack him on a distance to prevent taking damage. '''A New Beginning' User heals them self to full health. -->This is a healing spell with a 30 second cooldown.The user quickly heals them self at full health.Party members are also healed. *Consumes 1000 mana (ughh rlly)and costs 950 shards *'Tip : '''Use spells that disable spells to prevent opponents using the spell. *'Note : Before using this healing spell,make sure you are protected. '''United Power User collects all elemental powers and turn them into a single glowing white orb that knocks opponents far away and deal high damage. -->The user charges all elements the caster haves in his/her inventory.From Fire to the last element he/she haves.They are all combined into one single projectile.The blast glows white and has smaller orbs that are almost unoticeable to everyone.The ball is then shot at the direction the caster is facing at.The blast deals 375 ~ 725 damage.This also delivers a 48 stud knock back.Smaller orbs are released after the large orb explodes,in 8 directions.Each deal 100 ~ 180 damage.They release even smaller orbs.This time,it now delivers a 3 second stun and 30 ~ 60 damage.It could approximately deal 505 ~ 965 damage.This is the only non-ultimate to deal such massive damage. *Consumes 750 mana and costs 1300 shards Begotten Son Jesus assists the user in battle and protects them at low health. -->This shield spell lasts the longest of all shield spells.However,it also has the longest cooldown(38 seconds).The user calls on an angel instead of Jesus.The angel would shoot out white orbs that thump out damage when travelling.On impact,creates a large explosion that deals 90 ~ 160 damage.If the user is 375 health below,they will stop moving and will be protected by Jesus.They are also healed 70 damage for 3 seconds.The effects last for 27 seconds. *''Consumes 400 mana and costs 1450 shards'' God's Rage God calls on a flood to perish all players but protect the caster. -->The user calls on a heavy rain that can cause flood in the WHOLE map.The rain duration depends on tall objects (mountains,volcanoes,trees,etc).For example.The Grass map has the tallest tree,the floor will reach the very top until it becomes taller than the tree.Flat areas with less taller structures such as the Standard and Water map are more likely to have less rain duration because the mountain and hills aren't as tall as the volcano(in Fire Map)and tree(in Grass Map).After the whole place is drowned,players will get 50 ~ 80 damage per 10 seconds (double damage per second.It could possibly deal 1000 ~ 1600 damage,which is beyond the maximum player health limit.This is an ultimate with a 3 minute cooldown. *''Consumes 1500 mana(UGHHHH REST IN PEACE MANA)and costs 1600 shards '' *'Tip : '''Use Inertia and fly away with any spell that can drag you up.This will help you in survival in case ths ult is activated. '''Trivia' * Holy is second to the most expensive.Being first is Curse.